Hello Ma Baby
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Mike and Alex have late night talks, and tonight Alex gets an unusual request.


Alright so, I had the sudden inspiration to write this. It began as an entirely different idea, but as I researched everything it all fell into place. I do hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it! I have been on a personal high even since I noticed that one of my favorite authors reviewed one of my stories. Yeah, I died a little inside from the excitement I felt, also I was just honored that they took out the time to actually read my work! So I thank you Maej26 for the review, I still cant stop smiling about it. Im extremely proud hehe. Also I appreciate Blazing Glory for there review, it boosted my mood to see they had the time to stop and comment on the fic! Now this story for some reason keeps me giggling, probably from the use of the song im incorporating in here. It just amused me and I think that these two need a light humor every once in a while.

Pairing - Mike"The Miz"Mizanin and Alex Riley

Word Count - 1,750

Warnings - Slash!

Song - "Hello Ma Baby"

* * *

Even though the bed was soft and welcoming under his body, he still felt the dull ache of his muscles as they got reacquainted to the feel of wrestling. Alex did love time off, even though he was working his dream job it was still nice to be able to do whatever he felt like, such as fly out to spend the off time with his lover and boyfriend, Mike. He had been on leave to go get surgery done on his elbow and his knee, this left no time to go and see Mike. He was made to stay put and heal, and as soon as his body was able, it was back to work.

The up-coming star let out a withering sigh, he knew that he had been blessed to be living the dream life he was, but still it didnt stop him from wishing for something a bit different.

Something closer to Mike.

Alex couldnt resist the urge to smile at the very thought of his lover, his trouble's melting away. Turning on his side, Alex stared at the blank television with irritation. He just knew that he was going to have such crappy channels in this cruddy little hotel room. But he was lucky to even get a room, most places around were packed.

The man was about to flick the T.v. on when he heard his phone emitting a loud shriek, the device buzzed and made sure Alex knew he was being called upon. He cursed under his breath, dropping the remote he fumbled for his cell phone. As he clutched the small cell in his hand, he pressed the green 'answer' button and held the phone to his ear. He already had a hunch as to who it might be calling him, so there had been no need to screen the call.

"Hey, Mikey..." His voice was tender and aching, his heart thrumming in his chest as he eagerly anticipated the sound of the other mans voice. This is what made his days worth while, his late night phone calls with Mike. They always washed away the days stress and relaxed him to sleep, working out his mind much as Mike's hands worked out his sore body when he had bad days.

"Hey." Mike's smooth voice traveled to him, tinged with a hidden sadness. "Have a good day?" Mike always asked this question, just because he knew first hand that even as trivial as it was, everyone needed those questions. If for nothing else, just so they knew someone cared enough to wonder about them.

"My day sucked, you know that." Alex replied as he normally would, in his cheesy Alex way. "You werent here. Without you, life sucks." And that was no lie, but still it was something commonly said by the younger man. "Im sore as hell." The younger groaned into the receiver, his words full of pain. "And I miss you Mike..."

"Miss you too..." Mike murmured back into the phone. Alex could just picture the older man, laying on his stomach with his head resting on his forearm. Mike had always ended up sleeping like this. Even if he went to sleep snuggling up to Alex, when morning came Mike was always in that same position.

"Your day any better than mine?" Alex was hopeful that it had been, as always. He wanted Mike's happiness above all else, he always had.

"Eh, It was full of interviews and people yapping in my face. A lot of practice for Monday, and then more people. You know babe, im starting to dislike people." Mike could be heard flipping around in the bed. Alex knew it was only said out of exasperation from a long day, but he still cracked a smile to hear it.

"Maybe sooner or later I'll be able to come see you..." He felt his heart soar at the very thought of being able to actually TOUCH Mike. When he finally was able, he swore he wouldnt let him go the entire time.

"Id like that." Mike responded as more shuffling sounded on the other end. Alex hummed softly as he listened through the phone, adoring smile twisting his lips.

"What are you doing over there Mikey?" The question was said with wonder and care, Alex wanted to assure himself that Mike was comfortable. It seemed every night they talked, they fell asleep on the line. Mike actually fell asleep very quickly when he sounded as if he had a hard day, and this shuffling was unusual. He knew Mike to be laying down, he could hear it in the relaxation in the older man's tone.

"Im trying to get comfy." The exchampion grumbled softly, turning himself once more as he spoke. "Tonight im having trouble I guess..." There was a paused before Mike was again speaking. "Maybe you should help me get comfortable. Soothe me out, you know?

"Yeah? And how would you like for me to do that?" Came the amused reply. Alex's words drifting through to Mike, settling on his heart as did every word Alex ever spoke to him.

"I dont know.." Mike once more flipped over, staring up into the ceiling with tired blue eyes. It seems as every night passes without Alex by his side, Mike's spirit dims more and more. But as soon as Mike laid eyes on his lover, everything would be restored and ready to start over again. "You can sing me a song." The idea was laughable and Mike was aware of this, but he actually thought that it might be a good thing. It might keep some kind of intimacy between them even though they werent able to physically be together. Singing was so simple, but it could do so much.

"Sing what?" Alex raised his brows, he was rather intrigued now. Mike had never requested something such as this from him, and the idea of it made Alex feel a new spark. Even though things were harder, Mike still surprised him all the time. It was truly wonderful.

"I dont know, surprise me."

And so Alex let his mind wonder, sifting through every song he knew. He wanted to song to be perfect, but he didnt want anything that was over used. He wanted to sing something to Mike that would be unique, a song that not every knew. Alex mulled this over for a good ten minutes at least. Mike let him have his time, he was satisfied simply hearing Alex breath on the other end.

It seemed as if Alex had fallen asleep for a while, but as soon as Mike was going to let himself drift off he heard Alex's voice burst through the receiver.

"I got it! Mikey, you there? I know what i'll sing for you!" He sounded rather pleased, and it brought butterflies to Mike's belly. Despite everything he and Alex had done together, and Mike having touched and felt and LOVED every part of Alex, the smallest things reduced Mike to a 'weak in the knees' school boy.

"Im here..." The Ohio native responded, he was getting tired but this had been worth waiting up for. "Go on." He urged gently, waiting for his lover to continue.

Alex allowed himself a deep breath. He wasnt really nervous being that it was Mike he was talking to, but still there was that slight twinge as he began.

"Hello ma baby! Hello ma honey! Hello ma ragtime gal!"

Mike burst out in full blown giggles as Alex sang to him, such a classical song. Mike had only even remembered this from his childhood, watching the Merry Melodies show. He adored his lover even more, only Alex would choose something like this.

Mike's laughter only fueled Alex's singing, and he was grateful for that.

"Send me a kiss by wire, baby my heart's on fire!" And his heart was, it was burning with the intense love he left for Mike.

"If you refuse me, Honey, you'll lose me, then you'll be left alone!" Mike had yet to refuse him, and he never even dreamed of breaking things off with the older superstar. But also he knew that even if Mike were to decide he didnt want Alex anymore, it wouldnt change Alex's feelings for him. Alex's love for Mike seemed to just be destiny, written in the stars. He was attracted to Mike as if the other man had a gravitational pull.

"Oh baby, telephone and tell me I'm your own!" As he voice died off, Alex couldnt even begin to suppress his own laughter. Something about hearing Mike's chortle of pleasure allowed him to feel the enjoyment Mike had gotten out of that. He could only imagine the radiating smile he was sure Mike was wearing.

"How about it?" Alex questioned, pulling his blanket over him.

"It was AWESOME!" Mike squeaked into the phone, his grin so wide it hurt his cheeks. "Your amazing baby...I love you..."

Alex's breath hitched at the admission, his soul melting as he returned the words with deep feeling.

The night drew on, and soon both men were lulled to slumber by the sounds of heart beats and tired breaths.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Kinda sorta? Let me know! REVIEW!


End file.
